Coffee Shop!
by Roxas fairy hop
Summary: Hey this is mi first story so cut me sum slack plze! nd plze comment thank u! umm well the plot is who will be with who in the end will Kairi get back with her love Roxas?Or will she get over him and go to Sora?..and what's up with this coffee shop?
1. Chapter 1

We all sat at the table at the coffee shop in silence, I had some cocoa in my hand, which had steam coming up in a small funnel and I sipped it every now and then as I gazed out the window. Roxas who sat at the far end of the table near the wall had one too which he gazed in as he thought of words that never seemed to come to him, he didn't notice my best friend and half, Namine who sat there staring at him with a smile on her face. Sora sat in front of me with Olette and Hayner, next to Roxas who still sat there thinking of how to break the silence, Roxas opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hayner.

"I can't believe Roxas and Namine have been going out for two years! I mean Sora could sure make a move, too bad he doesn't have a girl!"

Olette nudged Hayner in the arm "QUIT IT!" she whispered to him whom in return caressed his arm like a baby, _Yes I did break up with Sora that was because I had to get myself together _I thought to myself as I saw Sora jump up "what's that supposed to mean?!". He had his fist raised and I could see the anger and depression in his face I never meant to break his heart, I just needed time to be alone. I looked away and stared out the window again as Sora was forced to sit down by Olette, whose hair was brown and seemed to light up for a second her green eyes looked at me then looked away. I could nearly see the fire in Sora's blue eyes. I always loved his brown hair and I wondered how you could have a half like Roxas who has blond hair but the same eyes?

I barely noticed how shockingly quiet Riku was who sat next to me, I knew someday he'd get a girl but I never knew who-hope it's not me because I'm not interested! I mean he is somewhat cute but just not, what I'm looking for. Then Roxas's sudden movement caught my eye he leaned over and kissed Namine-in front of everybody…in front of me…

I got up and ran out the door hearing Sora say "Kairi?!" but I kept going and soon rain fell first in small dots then in big fat blobs, I turned around and saw Sora get hit in the face with the door.

_Sorry_

End of Chapter 1

_hey this is my first story ever so cut me some slack!^^ Disclaimer:these characters in this story are not mine but I might throw in some characters of my own please comment!^^please and thank you!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey!" Roxas yelled racing after me I only ran faster and I tripped on - well mid air and I fell forward my hands were stretched out in front of me as my eyes grew wide and I screamed, I closed my eyes waiting for impact…

But it never came. Strong arms had caught me. From behind.

My face was full of surprise as Roxas held me firmly his arms around my waist and I sort of struggled he grabbed me by the wrists and twirled me around to face him the world spun for a second.

Roxas pulled me close with a hard look on his face, we stood there for a while and my clothes were soaked through. My hair was dripping wet and my revealed arms and legs turned pink from the cold rain and my cheeks were a bright pink my nose matched it perfectly.

Roxas seemed struggling for words and mumbled

"Please don't run away again it's raining at least let me drive you home"

I sneezed really hard and Roxas' face grew alarmed he threw his favorite checkered sweater on me and I sneezed again.

I started feeling nauseous as we stood there Roxas dropped my red wrists and turned around. Got on his knees and said "hop on", at first I stood there but then I carefully got on the rain still pounding my face and tapping the ground in an off - beat musical.

I heard the coffee shop's doors open and out stepped Namine she saw me and her eyes grew wide she ran to me as she slipped on her cardigan "Kairi!"

She ran to us and Roxas explained to her "She might have a fever the rain won't stop falling so fast so she's drenched" Namine nodded and stepped past her honey hair blue-eyed boyfriend and stepped up to me and placed her hand on my forehead she frowned "She's warm" And she stroked my cheek feeling sorry for me.

"I'm fine!" I said ignorantly

"Well let's take her to the car" Roxas said with a hint of impatience in his voice

Namine nodded and Roxas with me on his back and Namine following walked to Roxas' car which was a Saturn and he opened the car door and slid me inside. Namine went around and sat in the back with me and had my head on her lap as she stroked my hair.

"Calm down" Her gentle voice said

How did she notice my heart racing? I felt myself swooning for some reason. Don't tell me I have romantic feelings for Namine! EW! I'm a girl – and so is SHE. I shivered to shake the thought away but some other assumption clouded my mind _must be for Roxas he always does make my heart race_.

I smiled to myself as we pulled out of the parking lot of the coffee shop and Sora hopped in the front and we drove in a rush to Namine's house.-----------End of chapter 2-----------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas, shockingly drove like a maniac he was speeding and I was clutching onto Namine like my life depended on it my eyes looked wild and like a fish.

Namine giggled at the look on my face and Sora turned around and looked at me and his face turned red as he laughed, I didn't bother with shoving him as Roxas gunned it. Namine put her hand on Roxas's shoulder and she got serious.

"Roxas! What's the hurry?! Your going to KILL US! Calm down!" She said in a worried tone, I wonder if she figured he was in a hurry not because he was angry otherwise he would be driving even worse than swerving past cars with a concentrated look on his face.

I realized the rain streaking across the windows really hard as if the rain was determined to drench our car then it slowed down as Roxas realized a police car behind us wailing as it started closing the gap between the cars.

I looked back and mumbled "CRAP"

Roxas suddenly smiled wickedly as an idea streaked and an evil grin broke out on his face like a bad case of poison ivy, (of course he didn't start scratching his face, why would he? That's just ridiculous! But funny) but anyway I gulped and he did it….

….And the car lurched forward

………He had hit the gas and now he planned to outrace this police officer…. Since when is he a bad boy? He's obviously NOT Roxas because he wouldn't do this… Would he?

But then I realized he must be doing this for me because of my fever and Namine did too because she looked at me and with a knowing look and she turned to Roxas giving me the signal to stop him. I slid forward in my seat and said "Roxas it's-" but I stopped and realized that it's too late we allready were ticking the police officer off because when I looked back again he had a burning determination to get us as if this is finally the action he needed for the day to keep his spirits up. And I yelped and turned back to Namine and pointed "It's too late we allready are in BIG trouble!" she nodded and muttered an "oh" and she quickly turned to Roxas and said with a smile "PUNCH IT BOY!!!!!"

A sort of Adrenaline kicked in his girly muscular body and he hit the gas like we were in a death-race me and Namine were thrown back and so was Sora he hadn't spoken because of how hard he was laughing. For some reason the car suddenly lept into the air me and Namine screamed in fear as the car lurched forward in midair and we continued screaming like maniacs then the car dropped and we screamed louder and when the car hit the ground and we sped faster we stopped. I was gasping for breath and lay limp on the seat next to me breathing slower and slower until I caught my breath.

Suddenly me and Namine broke into fits of laughter at the looks we had as we had flew through the air and in between laughs I struggled to say "Why are we laughing?!" but she shook her head as we continued to laugh. We slowed down and looked at eachother and laughed lower then broke back into a series of fits of laughter, and then we stopped altogether and we lay down on the seat in between us and our heads were together as we calmed down.

--------------End of chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
